Meeting the BrightWoods
by Danny1218
Summary: The War is over. Peeta and Katniss have their daughter and son, but now peetas and katniss s daughter has grown and lets say she wants her own life. She doesnt want to be the famous child of the girl in fire and they boy who survived. So shell have to make decitions that will change for good and bad. But she will find a person who will help her and most importantly love her.


Book 1

Understanding the Brightwoods

Chapter 1

Myselve

I was on the meadow, waiting, for them. The hours past, and they never got there. My sisters only came. We were alone; in this cold and dark world, no one who could guide us and then the un bealiveable happened. My sisters started glowing Fallon looked like she was on fire, Alice shined bright like the moon just with a little bit more of a stronger blue light and I was just standing there with nothing just waiting, until they came, they saw us... and killed us.

My dreams are always like that, with the same begining and always with a different ending but I have never felt it so real then tonight,it felt like, it was actually going to happend. I dont know why I know those girls names, and why I called them my own sisters. Even though I dont have any brothers or sisters, Im an orphan. I live in Canada, in Gloucester. Its a nice town there but its really lonly sometimes. My name is Harry. Jason Harry Brightwood. I dont like that people call me Jason, it sounds like I was an adult or something I prefer better Harry, Im 16 years old. Im a little tall; my hair is a mess, sometimes its plain and other times its full of curls but its ok with me its just hair anyways. My eyes are grey and my hair colour is between brown and black. I go to a near school here, its a boring place really, not much to do there.

Today, is my last day. Since now Im "free" to go from the foster house Ill leave school and live in the woods, I always loved to go there... even though I just go 2 times every single 2 months. The last time I went, I found a beautiful lake; then a really tempting idea came up to me... what if I live here? In the woods! Nobody would tell me what to do, I could eat fresh every morning! Itll be a perfect life here!

But for now I have to go to school, now that I remember. I got up from bed and went to the closet that was beside the bathroom, grabbed some pants, a shirt and my converse. I really dont care if I look good when I go to school but with my style I have all the girls at my feet, guys in the school have tried to copy me but they never get noticed by. Even though it should be a little obvious that I should have a girlfriend... I dont. Actually, I have never even kissed a girl in my life! But all the girls are the same. False, Plastic, Fake, Liars and most of all stupid.

- Morning Harry! Your already dressed? Man, you REALLY want to get out of here! So you could leave me here with all of this morrons!

Thats my best friend Levi, his about 1 6" foot tall. His hair is brown and so are his eyes and well his in pretty good shape, but the saddest thing is that he had a rough past. You see I was here before most of the guys around here because they left me here since I was a baby. But Levi came when I was 5, he looked like he was a dead living person. He was actually dieing of hunger and asma, and after he recovered most of the guys would pick on him but I defended him because poor guy he was only FIVE YEARS OLD and he already knew what was hell like. That same night we became friends but he also told me his story about why he was dieing and why was he alone.

Flash-Back

-Harry?

-Whats wrong Levi?

-Why did you defend me back there?

-Oh,... thats easy to answer! Nobody has the right to pick on you, just because you have problems with hunger doesnt make you a freak. Youll see that sooner or later they will be your friends its just that we dont know you yet, thats all.

-Harry,... Do you know how to keep a secret?

-Sure, but,... what kind of secret?

-A secret only your ears would know,... its about what Ive been through because I feel like I should tell you. But would you promise never to tell?

-I PROMISE!

End Of Flash-Back

-Calling to planet Harry! Please land again on earth! Over.- Levi said in a playful voice

-Coming back to earth, permission to land? Over.- I replied

-Permission permited. Over.- Levi answered laughing

Since we where in our little room with other 3 guys we had to hold our laughs so we couldnt wake them up, after Levi changed we went down to the kitchen and we made ourselves some cereal.

-Harry...- Said Levi in a worried voice

-Levi...

-Do you really want to go?- Asked Levi but worried

-Levi, you know that I dont like it here and that I want to live by myselve on the forest. You know I just want to breath fresh air and always have pine trees around me, and... I want to get away from here because of my past.

Levi just stared at me like I just said the answer to all of his questions, and his face reflected sadness

-Ok then, you better go before the bell rings. Unless you want to be late...- he said in a small whisper

After that I didnt want to be with him anymore, his attitude. His changed. I dont know what but... I dont know. I hope his alright. Anyway, school isnt that far from home, but before going I have to pick up Amara. Shes my best friend


End file.
